This study compares the safety and efficacy of 2 doses (90 and 180 micrograms) of PEG-interferon alpha-2a given once a week with a standard thrice weekly regimen of 3MIU of Roferon-A in cirrhotic patients with chronic hepatitis C. In a subgroup of patients, PEG-IFN pharmacokinetics will be evaluated by repeated blood sampling over the first week after the first injections, monthly during the treatment period, and for 2 weeks after the final injection.